Boxing and Bruises
by EZM2016
Summary: Dustin has a major crush on Hunter, which he thinks is unrequited. Rhett has started hanging out with the rangers in order to get close to Dustin. The rest of the rangers tolerate Rhett for Dustin, except Hunter who outright shows his dislike of him. When Dustin shows up with bruises that obviously didn't come from his new boxing class, Hunter is determined to figure out what is up


**A/N: Hey everyone! Back again with another Power Rangers story. I asked for prompts, so I really brought this on myself in hindsight, but there is no way I could make this story a one shot. I am still taking prompts, so feel free to leave one in the comments and I'll get around to it.**

 **My friend Ben gave me this amazing prompt!**

 **This is Slash.**

 **This is Hunter/Dustin**

 **Warnings: Abusive relationship. Swearing. Violence.**

 **I'm rating it M to be safe.**

* * *

 **Power Rangers Ninja Storm**

 **Boxing Bruises**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Dustin relaxed back on to weight bench to catch his breath from his latest workout, he wasn't even sweaty yet because most of the time he would rather be on the motor cross track than here but right now, right now he was enjoying the view from his seat.

From where he was sitting he could see Shane and Hunter sparring with no shirts, on the mats. Now Shane was handsome and muscular and Dustin could appreciate his leader's physique and his good heart that lie underneath but his gaze was not on their fearless leader, no, his gaze was on the eldest Bradley brother who was sparring with the Red Ranger.

They were sweaty and panting hard but they were still going at it, Dustin spotted a bead of sweat that trailed down the Crimson Ranger's face and neck, making its way down his hard chest and nicely forming six-pack, to the waistband of his workout shorts. Dustin licked his lips absentmindedly and shook his head to clear the thoughts that he was getting pertaining to his friend.

The Yellow Rangers was knocked out of his thoughts by someone clearing their throat, he turned around curiously, heart still racing from being startled, and he came face to face with the younger Bradley brother and blushed instantly.

Blake rolled his eyes at Dustin's reaction "Could you please stop ogling my brother?" He asked in an exasperated tone, Dustin's mouth fell open as excuses flowed freely out of it.

"I didn't...I don't...I mean I'm not!" He tried miserably, causing Blake to chuckle a little.

"It's fine if you do." Blake began, trying to comfort his obviously distraught friend.

"He might not realize you're doing it, but we do and we're tired of it." He continued, causing Dustin to look down getting embarrassed.

"We just want you to be happy, Dust." He offered, putting a comforting hand on Dustin's shoulder, making the Yellow ranger look up sheepishly.

"He doesn't like me. I don't even know if he swings that way. He would probably punch me if I even asked!" Dustin whined slumping his shoulders.

Blake was about to respond when the object of the Yellow Ranger's affections walked up and threw an arm around his brother, eyeing the hand on Dustin's shoulder and quirking an eyebrow. Blake removed his hand immediately, but Dustin didn't really register, he was berating himself for being so obvious.

Hunter squatted down and put his hands on Dustin's knees, in a comforting manner, shocking him and making him look up into Hunter's blue eyes and he was unable to keep himself from getting lost and for a moment he didn't hear the other's words.

"Dustin?" He asked softly, causing the other ranger to come back to reality.

"What'd you say, man? Sorry, I zoned out a little." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, causing Hunter to chuckle a little.

"I asked if you're alright." He repeated himself.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine! You know me, always in my own world!" Dustin joked at his expense, causing the older Bradley to frown slightly and pick himself back up into a standing position and holding a hand to help the Yellow Ranger up, who in turn just looked at the offered appendage for a second and up to its owner before taking the .

"Wanna hit the track?" He asked as he hauled the Yellow Ranger to his feet, looking from Blake to Dustin who both nodded the affirmative immediately. Hunter smiled and pulled his shirt back on, walking out the door between his two favorite people, he just felt like Dustin could use something to preoccupy his mind right now but he wasn't sure why he just knew something was up.

* * *

The guys had been on the track for almost an hour now and it was getting dark. Pulling to the side of the track they dismounted their bikes and took their helmets off, grinning at each other.

"That was great!" Dustin said happily, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Glad you had fun." Hunter replied with a grin, he and Dustin had gotten closer and the Yellow Ranger was one of the only people to see the _'softer'_ side of the Crimson Thunder Ranger.

Dustin blushed softly, taking another swig of his drink to hide it, he was about to say something when he was startled by an arm being thrown across his shoulder which caused him to choke on his water slightly.

"Rhett." He coughed out, ending with a chuckle.

"You scared me, Bro." He said, throwing a lopsided grin at his friend, which made Hunter's blood boil.

"You looked great out there, Dust." The newcomer commented with a smirk thrown in the blonde-headed Bradley's direction, which went unnoticed by the Yellow Ranger who was blushing again from the compliment he received.

"Sooo Dustin." Rhett drawled, eyeing Dustin up and down in an almost predatory manner as he bit his lip and fiddled with his lip piercing idly.

"Yeah..?" Dustin replied, a little nervous about how his new friend was looking at him, he swore he heard someone huff.

Turning around he saw that Hunter was already loading up his bike, so he looked curiously at the other Bradly brother, Blake just shrugged and went to load his bike as well.

Rhett cleared his throat "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" He asked confidently, Dustin gave him a confused look to which he replied: "With me." A look of understanding dawned on Dustin.

"Um…Well…I…" He managed eloquently all the while shooting glances at his Crimson friend who had obviously put his guard back up when Rhett walked up.

Now Rhett wasn't ugly, not by a long shot, he just didn't fit in with the 'style' of him and his friends. He wore black skinny jeans and t-shirts with random bands that Dustin hadn't heard of on them, his hair was jet black and obviously dyed that color, with emerald green eyes that just popped and he was usually wearing a beanie. Rhett also had his ears gauged and a lip ring along with an eyebrow ring.

The Yellow ranger studied the guy up and down, trying to make a decision. Rhett moved in closer "Come on Dustin, there is no use holding out for an obviously straight guy." He whispered into Dustin's ear, smiling softly at him.

Dustin sighed "I guess, what could one date hurt." He responded, _'Great, now I have to tell everyone I'm gay._ ' He thought with an internal sigh.

Rhett grinned like the cat who caught the canary and pecked Dustin's cheek softly as he left, causing him to blush like crazy and look around to see who might have seen that, thank god that Hunter was already heading towards their vehicles, but he caught Blake's eye and the Navy Ranger shook his head disapprovingly as he turned to walk towards the vehicle.

Dustin sighed as he began the trudge up the hill to where they were parked _'At least I have my first boxing lesson tonight, that should be fun.'_ He thought, trying to cheer himself up a little bit.


End file.
